For a Fallen Brother, I Shall Take Flight
by MemphisAmity
Summary: Wendy has always been the weakest member of FT in her mind. When two of the strongest set off on a long-term journey, Wendy decided that she must strive to become the absolute strongest. Witness the heart-wrenching struggle of a young girl who's aspirations are dictated by the faith of her friends and the outcome of years worth of training. (Spinoff from 'In the Essence of Time')
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So I decided to let this teaser out early. Don't worry, I know it's kinda short. The rest of the story will be fairly lengthy. I envisioned this being a one-shot, but after countless hours of reeling over the plot and all of the major events I want to tie in with this, I can see that this is gonna be much longer than a chapter or so. So buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

 **If you haven't checked out my other story 'In the Essence of Time', I encourage you to take a look at it before (or after) you read this. This is a spinoff from that story, explaining the heart-wrenching backstory of our favorite little dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell. I will be telling this story in first-person as a sort of personal challenge. If you've read my stuff before, you know that I usually do third-person and have multiple P.O.V.s involved with my story telling. Just know that I want it this way, and I feel like it'll be much more personal this way.**

 **And now, without any further delay, I present to you, 'For a Fallen Brother, I shall Take Flight'**

* * *

 **Introduction: My Resolve**

The guild hall was pretty quiet these days. Most of the other members of Fairy Tail spent their time outside of the guild. I mean, there were still a few fights here and there, but mostly from the younger people in the guild. The excitement that used to fill these halls had taken a long term hiatus. I spent most of my time helping Mirajane out at the bar since my friends didn't seem to have too much time for me anymore.

Natsu was chosen to go off on some S-class mission that was supposed to take about a year. Knowing him, you could assume he would finish it up really quickly and be back in no time.

That was not the case.

My name is Wendy Marvell, if you're wondering. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner, it's just…

I've had a lot on my mind lately, you see…

As I sit here in the empty guild hall, I can't help but wonder what Natsu and Gray are up to. Oh, that's right…Natsu was allowed to choose one partner to help him in this secretive quest. I don't know much of the details since I wasn't worthy enough to know about them. That's what I assume, at least.

No, Master Makarov hadn't told anyone but Natsu about the quest. It was no shock to us that he would choose Natsu for such an important task. I mean, seriously, he was hand-picked by the Ten Wizard Saints to do whatever the heck they wanted him to do. Sure, I wanted to go with him. I was hoping that he would pick me as his partner instead of Gray for fear that he might get seriously injured during the mission. But I'm not strong like they are…

In battle, I'm pretty useless. Yeah, I know, that's a crappy thing to say about yourself. But come on, a girl like me, helping Natsu, the Salamander, in an S-class quest?! Please, don't patronize me. Even I know my limits.

Still, I can't help but long for the ability to become strong like the rest of the people in this guild I call family. Fairy Tail is defined by its members and the bonds they share with each other. We had members that grew up in the guild like Natsu, Gray, and Erza. We've also gained a few from other guilds like Gajeel and Juvia.

All of them were strong. Two of them were Dragon Slayer Magic users like me. Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, otherwise known as the 'Salamander'. Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, a loose cannon that seemed to only have one weakness other than transportation; Levy. Erza is considered to be one of the strongest wizards in this guild, using her Requip magic, deemed 'The Knight' by her many admirers. Gray is a master of Ice Make Magic, capable of creating anything his mind can imagine in the blink of an eye, and he's an excellent fighter. Juvia uses Water Magic, which goes hand in hand with Gray's magic.

All of them were capable of great things.

And then there was me…

I stared out the window of the vacant guild hall at the beautiful outside world. The world we all live in is vast, ever-growing and ever-changing, and yet…

Here I am stuck in a rut of my own disadvantages and personal problems. I wasn't strong. I wasn't extremely smart and cunning like Lucy. I was small and insignificant. I am and always will be the weakest link in the guild.

Unless I make a change. Unless I take the chance that Natsu and Gray have given me. In their absence, the guild has suffered a loss greater than anything we could've imagined. With those two gone, we are forced to continue life without them. All of our struggles and all of our accomplishments as a guild are cut off and separated from our comrades.

In the time that they are gone, I am forced to better myself.

Not because I think I am capable of becoming stronger, but because I know that Natsu and Gray would never give up. In the face of adversity, those two always step up to the plate and make the best of a crappy situation. Not only that, but they do a damn good job at making it look easy. Especially to me.

I know it won't be easy. I know it won't be fun, either. But if I'm gonna have the confidence to say that I am Fairy Tail, I'm also gonna have the confidence to stand up and fight in battle. It may take me a lifetime to master my own magic skills that I have now, but if it means taking this chance they have given me and running with it…

Then I'll give them nothing but my absolute best.

Not having Gray around was bad enough, since he is incredibly strong. But not having Natsu around is even worse. I look up to him, and for some odd reason, he looks up to me. I don't know why, since I'm so short and so weak. But not having him here…it's like he's gone and died somewhere far away, somewhere we as a guild can't reach him.

Well…I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing with my time. I'm gonna stand up and fight my hardest to become stronger. To become something worth being proud of. To become someone Natsu can actually look up to. To become someone everyone can count on, not just for healing purposes.

No…I'm gonna become the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail…I'll show them all just how powerful this small girl can be.

By myself, I am nothing. With friends by my side, I can become much more than just a support beam on the ruthless machine known as 'Fairy Tail's Strongest'. Natsu…Gray…Everyone else, I consider my brothers and sisters. They believe in me and constantly tell me to reach high into the sky and grasp for something more, something they think I'm capable of. They give me the confidence that I will use to get stronger and soar higher than I've ever even dreamed.

Because for a Fallen Brother, I, Wendy Marvell…

Shall take Flight…

This is my story. My struggle for self-dominance. My endeavor to become Fairy Tail's strongest wizard in light of my friends leaving on a long term quest.

This is my Resolve.

* * *

 **What do you think so far? This story has so much potential and I just can't wait to get it out to you guys. I'll be working on it whenever I feel like taking a break from 'In the Essence…'. I can't set any concrete days to update this, so think of it as a bonus from my usual updates, okay?**

 **Thanks so much for reading this little intro to my story, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Be seeing you next time!**

 **-Memphis**


	2. Part 1: Understanding What's at Stake

**Author's Note: Howdy, y'all? Did everyone have a great Memorial Day in the US? Shoutout to all the families who have/have had members of their family serve in our military! I humbly thank you for your sacrifice!**

 **Anywho, I'm updating like crazy! Just put up the much anticipated Chapter 10 to 'ITEOT' not too long ago, can't wait for you all to read it and tell me what you think!**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE MUSIC TO GO ALONG WITH THEIR READING: The unofficial theme for this fanfiction is "ROOKiEZ Is PUNK'D – Remind" The song is originally from an anime called 'Yowamushi Pedal – Grande Road'. If you haven't heard about it, definitely check it out if you like intense sports themed anime.**

 **I'm in a great mood today, so I'm sure you'll see that reflected in my writing!**

 **Here's the next chunk of Wendy's amazingly awesome backstory!**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **Part 1: Understanding what's at Stake**

I can't believe I'm actually going to ask Erza to train me. I mean, seriously, she's by far one of the strongest wizards in the guild. Hell, even in all of Fiore, there's not a single wizard as talented, dedicated, and well-rounded as she is.

I doubt she even has time to train me…

I approached the guild while silently kicking myself in the butt for thinking that I could actually become stronger. Magnolia was as beautiful as always. The sun was shining and the birds were out and about, flying above my head and into the trees that shaded the long, winding path the lead from Fairy Hills to the guild hall. I stared up at the birds as I walked, smiling faintly.

How simple would it be to be as free as a bird? I could imagine myself flying around in the gentle breeze of autumn, gliding side by side with Charla and admiring the breathtaking view of the rolling hills and sophisticated building structures of Magnolia.

My daydream was broken when I suddenly tripped over a small rock in the path, something the average person would have been able to tackle easily.

But this is me we're talking about here.

"Ouch!" I slammed on the ground hard, face first into the dirt. A small cloud rose above my blue hair and clouded my view of the sky. How embarrassing. Here I am, wanting to become as strong as Natsu and Gray, and I can't even walk in a straight line without having major difficulties.

No matter. At least the dirt clouded my overwhelming embarrassment from any bystanders that may have witnessed the epic failure that is my life.

"Wendy?"

And there goes the rest of my confidence.

"Huh?" I coughed out, squinting up through the cloud and making out a slim figure with brown hair and sporting just pants and a bikini top. "Oh, Cana. It's you."

"Yeah…we're neighbors, remember?" she cocked her head and eyed me curiously. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Good, maybe she didn't notice my ridiculous mistake. "Oh, I was…" I scratched behind my head nervously and dug my foot into the ground. "Just searching for an earring that I dropped!" I finally spurt out, raising my finger to solidify my white lie.

Cana wasn't stupid, even if she was already swaying side to side from her afternoon drinks. She scoffed. "Well, alright. I get it if you're embarrassed about falling on your face like a klutz." She shrugged.

I stood there, astonished, my face flushed beyond belief. After a minute of watching her walk lazily down the path, I regained my senses and remembered my plan for the day. "H-Hey! Wait!" I chased after her, this time more careful of my surroundings.

When I caught up, I realized that I was already out of breath. The fall must have knocked the wind out of me. How ironic. I'm an air magic user and I'm out of breath.

"What's up?" she asked, almost slurred out, putting a hand on her waist and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um, well…Do you happen to know where Erza is today?" I asked nervously, finally catching my breath.

"Did you check her dorm room?" she raised an eyebrow as she shifted her weight to her other leg, turning towards me slightly.

"Yeah, I did…" I stood up straight and cleared my throat. "Listen, if you know where she is—"

"You feeling alright today, Wendy?" she asked, prying into my thoughts like a crowbar.

I jumped slightly at the question. I shook my hands out in front of me and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just looking for Erza, is all."

"If she's not at her dorm room," Cana raised her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "Then she's probably at the guild." She stepped forward, pacing a bit. "And if she's not there…" she shrugged and put both hands on her hips and sighed. "She's most likely at the river bed, sitting quietly like the weirdo that she is."

I smiled brightly up at her, bowing politely. "Thank you, Cana. You're a big help!" I sang, running towards the guild at full speed.

Cana stood there, watching me run off. "Guess Erza isn't the only weirdo in the guild…" she chuckled, returning to her lazy walk towards the town.

When I finally reached the guild hall, I stopped at the door to catch my breath and regain my composure. After all, I didn't want to seem weak the moment I walked in the door and all but beg her to train me. I took a few deep breaths and talked myself up.

You can do this, Wendy.

You are ready for this.

I pushed open the door and was immediately met by two flying exceeds, one blue and one white.

"Charla, wait for me! I want to kiss you some more!" Happy blurted out, chasing after my feline friend, Charla.

"Get away from me, you clingy cat!" she shrieked, though even I could tell there was a hint of playfulness in her tone of voice.

As they flew off into the breeze, I slid through the door before it shut behind me, smiling at how cheerful the guild was.

Everyone was in an excellent mood, chatting eagerly and sitting around in almost all the tables, making merry with their time together. Elfman and Evergreen sat hand in hand next to Lisanna and Bixlow, chatting about the quest that they had just returned from. Freed was walking around serving drinks, sending sweet glances toward Mirajane at the bar, who stood cleaning her beer glasses with a humble smile. Levy, who looked like she was ready to burst from her pregnancy, sat surrounded by three bickering men. Jet and Droy were arguing with Gajeel about who was going to be the godfather of their child, and Gajeel wasn't having any of it.

"You two idiots will have nothing to do with my kid! Got it?" he growled, putting a hand over Levy's protruding belly gently.

The short haired blunette sighed and took Gajeel's rough hand in hers. "Gajeel, honey…don't be so possessive over our kid." She spoke gently.

Gajeel looked at her like she was from another world. "But he…" he met her intense gaze. "Or she…is our child." He groaned.

"Exactly." She looked up at Jet and Droy who were standing on either side of her with their cheeks puffed out and their arms crossed. "And this place…is our home. These people are our family, and they have just as much right to be a part of the child's life as you do." She pressed against Gajeel's forehead with her index finger.

"Now, be a gentleman and go grab me a drink. I'm parched." She added gently. Gajeel, who was never one to follow directions to begin with, reluctantly gave in after staring into his wife's eyes momentarily.

He grumbled about 'being a damn slave' as he shoved past me and headed to the bar, almost knocking over Freed who was too caught up in the hearts surrounding his head. The rune mage was so focused on impressing Mira that he didn't even bother spouting off at the iron dragon slayer for almost spilling twelve drinks on the table he was catering to.

I laughed as I stared around the room. These guys…definitely are my family.

Levy was right.

However, my mind clicked when I saw the scarlet haired girl that I sought out from the beginning of the day.

"Erza-san!" I called out, overjoyed to finally see her. I ran towards her, dodging the flying debris that was coming from all angles since the guildies decided that now would be the perfect time to start a food fight.

Erza looked up from her plate and noticed me crossing the room. She simply nodded and smiled. "Oh, it's you, Wendy." She picked up her fork and proceeded to prod at her slice of strawberry cake. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm excellent, now that I've found you!" I exclaimed, but caught myself.

I can't seem too excited about this. After all, I need to seem focused and serious if I'm ever going to get her to train me.

"Now that you've found me?" she had a bite of cake just inches from her mouth. She eyed me carefully with raised eyebrows.

"Uh…" I laughed nervously, raising my hand behind my head. "Well, yeah. There's something I want to ask you, actually."

As the final words escaped my mouth, a full plate of ramen collided with the side of Erza's head. The entire guild seemed to freeze in time, except for Erza, who simply stood up and shook off the food quietly.

"Very funny, guys." She finally spoke. "Now," a brilliant light emitted from her slender body as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, two swords appearing in her hands and clinging against the floor with a thud. "Who was it this time?" she demanded, her piercing eyes scanning the crowd of petrified wizards.

I took cover behind a table. Though I was anxious to become strong, I wasn't strong, yet. I sure as hell wasn't ready for Erza's wrath.

"Any takers?" her voice echoed through the silent hall. Her hair swished back and forth and rested against her metal armor. "None?" she added, sounding annoyed.

"Um…It was me." A voice peeked out from the crowd. It was Jet, the super-fast Speed wizard.

Erza huffed and locked eyes with the mage fiercely. "Jet-san…I should have known. That makes it…" Erza counted with her fingers that slowly detached from the hilt of her sword. "Three times now that you've carelessly struck an innocent bystander?" she raised her sword in front of her face, her three fingers shielding her evil stare.

"Erza, I swear, it was an accident!" he pleaded.

Right, that's why you always start these stupid food fights just like Natsu and Gray used to…

I cleared my throat and shifted nervously in my position.

Erza turned her gaze and met with my pleading eyes.

She spoke to Jet while looking at me. "I'll let it slide, since there was no major damage…" she turned to him and cleared the distance between them, holding her swords to his throat. "But this is the final time I'll allow such childish actions to inhibit my time in this hall."

Jet swallowed hard, nodded slowly, dripping beads of sweat. "Yes, ma'am."

Erza changed out of her armor as fast as she had gotten into it, returning to her usual armor. "Now, clean this mess up," she turned to the rest of the guild members, barking loudly. "All of you!"

Time started back up instantaneously as the entire guild worked tediously to clean up the mess they just made. I stared in shock at how quick most of them moved.

I knew that Erza was scary, but I had never seen her act so…hostile towards the other guild members.

Maybe something was wrong with her?

At any rate, she ended up in front of me while I was lost in thought. "Wendy." She spoke softly, but loud enough to break my trance.

I jumped, looking up at her frantically. "Yes?!" I squeaked out, standing up abruptly.

"Let's talk elsewhere." She nodded towards the door, already walking through the crowd of cleaning wizards.

"Right." I nodded, smiling.

This is exactly how I pictured it. Knowing Erza, she wouldn't have a serious conversation in the middle of the guild where other people could eavesdrop. She was much more professional than that.

This was one of the many reasons why I chose her to be my mentor.

* * *

After exiting the guild and walking in silence for quite a while, we ended up on the outskirts of the city. Erza seemed to be walking on auto-pilot. Though she wasn't a woman of many words, you would think that her curiosity would make her ask at least one question about what I wanted to ask her. Her silence made me nervous, since I was a chatter box. However, I bit my tongue until we arrived at our somewhat predetermined location.

She had taken me to a secluded river bank just outside of Magnolia where the fortified canal broke into a calmly moving river that snaked through the plains. I had never been there before, but something Cana had said before made me think of this place:

" _If she's not at her dorm room," Cana raised her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "Then she's probably at the guild." She stepped forward, pacing a bit. "And if she's not there…" she shrugged and put both hands on her hips and sighed. "She's most likely at the river bed, sitting quietly like the weirdo that she is."_

This must be the place she would have been at if I hadn't found her at the guild hall. But…why come all the way out here?

I stared at the breathtaking scene before me. The water lazily rushed over a bed of rocks that peeked out of the water's surface, cutting its path in several places creating a unique current. The bank of the river was laden with soft sand and lush greenery, and the tall grass growing near the water's edge was flourishing with vibrant colored insects.

I wasn't a huge fan of the insects, but judging by the calm expression on the red head's face, she most certainly enjoyed their company, buzzing and all.

"Come." She instructed, taking my hand and leading me along the makeshift path cut between the greenery and the bank. Being careful where I stepped, I followed her insistent pace until we came across a small clearing where shade was casted by an old, majestic looking willow tree. Underneath the tree's limbs sat a wooden bench, handcrafted with what looked like wood found near this area. Erza took a seat on the bench and nodded to me, persuading me to sit. Reluctantly, I eased my weight onto the questionable seat and sighed when I found that it held our combined weight respectively.

I looked up at Erza and caught my breath as I saw her face. She was admiring the nature surrounding us, as if it were her first time ever stepping foot into this place. Though, judging by how quickly and meticulously we made our way here, I'd say that this was like her second home.

Erza Scarlet… one with Nature.

The guild would never believe this.

Even if they didn't…I wouldn't care if they did. Seeing it for myself brought about a whole new perspective on the fairy warrior.

"Erza…" I started, my hands fidgeting in my lap. "Um…I want to talk to you about something important…"

"Go ahead." She stated plainly, still smiling. "I could tell it was important the moment you came up to me, which I why I decided to take you here…" her head rose again to admire the beautiful setting. "My place of solitude."

"It's beautiful…" I breathed out, looking around with her. The place was calming, the aura it gave off was almost…comforting. "I can see why you come here, Erza." I smiled up at her cheerfully.

She nodded and looked over at me. "Tell me something, Wendy." She pressed.

I froze, listening intently. "Hmm?"

"What does the word 'strength' mean to you?" she asked quietly.

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat.

Strength?

What does it mean to me?

"Well…I've always thought strength was something you can obtain." I started, cautiously awaiting her definitive judgment to be cast upon me. She simply sat in silence. "Strength is ever growing and versatile, just like the person wielding it." I clenched my fists. "Strength is something I want to obtain."

"Do you think you can obtain it?"

"What?" I started, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Strength…" she added. "Do you think you can obtain it?"

"Why are you asking me this?" I questioned, completely caught off guard that she knew immediately what I was asking for.

"Because I can see the glimmer in your eyes…" she bowed her head. "That determination…that confidence…" she looked towards me with a warm smile. "Can only be found in a warrior's heart."

"A warrior's heart…?" I cocked my head, my legs swinging from the chair back and forth in the gentle breeze pushing down on the river bank.

"Yes." Erza smiled even bigger. "I think you have a warrior's heart, Wendy."

"Me?" I gasped. "You're kidding…I'm so…" I looked down at my feet. "Weak."

Erza placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "What was it you wanted to ask me, Wendy?"

I froze in place, focusing on nothing but the hand on my shoulder and the woman outstretching said hand.

"I want to become stronger." I spoke softly, but firmly, like her grip on my shoulder. "I want to show everyone that I can be the strongest in the guild."

"So why are you telling me this, Wendy?" her voice was like velvet. I cleared my throat and gathered my thoughts.

"Because you're strong, Erza." I looked up at her, tears in my eyes and the look of pure determination sketched on my face. "I want to be as strong…" I swallowed, choking on my words. "If not stronger than you."

Her smile never faded. "You're asking me to give you my strength, Wendy?" her gaze locked with mine, intensifying her words.

"Actually…" I averted her gaze for a moment. "I'm asking you to help me harness my own strength." I finally choked out, looking back up at her.

"Your own strength." She repeated with a grin. "That's what I wanted to hear."

She patted my shoulder and released me, getting up from her seat and walking slowly towards the river bank.

"I'm sure Natsu has told you about the time I taught him to read…" she called out, still walking towards the water.

I laughed nervously. "He told me you made him stay up for three nights in a row reading to you." I put my hands behind my head and leaned back, stretching.

She stopped in her tracks, silent. Her hair that was flowing in the gentle breeze stopped, too, and rested against her shimmering armor.

"Then you know what you're getting yourself in to." She stated coldly.

With that, two swords requipped into her hands and shined brilliantly in the sunlight.

I stared at her in shock as she requipped out of her armor into a cloth chest binding and red tight pants that barely came over her knees.

"Erza, what are you…?" My words caught in my throat. She turned towards me, her eyes as intense as the blistering sun in the sky and as sharp as the swords she now held.

"Your training starts now." She ordered, winding her hand back and chucking the longsword towards my head at an alarming speed.

Caught completely off guard, I cried out and flailed to the sandy floor, the sword slicing through a lock of my hair. A loud clang erupted off of the grassy noel and reverberated through the river bank. The sword she had thrown was now jutting out of the majestic willow tree we were sitting under.

"Your first task is to remove the sword," she commanded, swishing her sword before she slammed it into the dirt a few meters away from my head. "Your second task," she spoke confidently as she lifted me to my feet and dusted me off. Her eyes met with mine with the same intensity from moments before. "Is to duel me."

"Duel you?!" I shouted. "Wait a minute, Erza, this is—"

"Are you prepared to risk everything for Fairy Tail?" she questioned me, her fingers still wrapped around my collar.

"Well, yes, I am. But this is—"

"In a life or death situation," she released me, making me stagger to my feet and stare back at her in shock. "There are no breaks. You must be willing and ready to lay down your life for the greater good."

"But this isn't a life or death situation." I pleaded.

She smirked. "Natsu must not have completely explained my style of training." She shook her head, laughing softly.

"Your style?"

"You have five minutes before I attack," she ignored my question and crossed her arms. "After five minutes, you will be forced to fight me with your own skills." She turned on a heel and walked a few more meters away and sat down. "First to draw blood wins."

"What exactly are we fighting for?" I stammered, turning and running towards the tree at full speed, trying to focus.

I have a million questions, but right now…

I need that damn sword…

"We're testing each other's might." She stated plainly. "You and I are on equal level since we've never dueled. After this, however, we will determine the route of which we'll take to attain your inner strength."

I yanked on the sword repeatedly, but failed multiple times on retrieving it. "And what do I get if I win? Do I train you, or something?"

This woman is absolutely insane. Yet…for some reason, I couldn't back down from her ridiculous challenge. I'm no fighter, she's the best fighter in our guild. The odds are obviously in her favor…Yet a part of me longed to win.

Part of me understood what was at stake, and continued on, anyway.

"If you win…" she started, with her eyes closed, not paying attention to my countless attempts at dislodging the blade from the thick truck. "Well, then." She nodded as her eyes shot open, flaring up at me. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

* * *

 **ANNNDDD CUT! BAM, PART 1 DOWN!**

 **SO GUYS, WHAT DO WE THINK?! ERZA DON'T PLAY, HUH?!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm having a blast writing this side story!**

 **Don't forget to review the shit out of this or I will come through this screen and smack all of you!**

 **Not really, though. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Memphis**


End file.
